No hace falta nada más
by Merveilleux Roco
Summary: Kaoru recuerda. Se pregunta como hace para recordar momentos tan perdidos en el tiempo, pero la verdad es que le da igual. Todo le da igual siempre y cuando su hermano esté cerca, dispuesto a compartir su calor con él.  Hitachiincest implícito


Hola! Bueno, esta es mi inmersión al fandom (?) De hecho, hace ya como dos meses que vengo escribiendo un longfic de este par, pero aún no lo termino. Y hoy, en un momento de aburrimiento extremo, he creado esta... cosa xD Pues bien, aquí esta, un oneshoot :3 Hitachiincest implícito (?) xD

**Disclaimer: ****Hoy en la mañana he querido vender uno de mis dibujos por unos cuantos dólares y me ofrecieron sólo dos pesos porque parecía que era buen papel para reciclar, así que supongo que no creé Ouran. Personajes, escenarios y demás, pertenecen a Bisco Hatori. Sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

¿Por qué debería estar mal quererle tanto? Era de lo más normal, después de todo. Habían nacido juntos, habían crecido juntos y habían aprendido juntos. Habían aprendido a caminar, a hablar, a pronunciar sus nombres. Habían aprendido lo que significaba ser gemelos, habían aprendido que todo el mundo era idiota.

En esa ocasión, por ejemplo, habían aprendido lo que era un espejo. O casi.

—_Kaodu_ —balbuceaba, con ese tartamudeo propio de los niños que apenas aprendieron a articular las letras. Señalaba el cristal frente a él que, en realidad, sólo lo reflejaba. Su madre reía indicándole que no era su hermano gemelo quién sonreía al otro lado del espejo.

Hikaru, negaba fervientemente y seguía señalando al frente. Su padre también sonreía, mientras tironeaba del brazo de Kaoru para sacarlo de ahí, pues observaba la escena desde detrás de un sofá. El pequeño se dejó llevar, intrigado. Ahora había dos más como ellos. Era como si una misma persona se hubiera cuadriplicado.

Ambos podían identificar claramente al que tenían al lado pero... ¿quienes eran los otros dos? Kaoru podría haber asegurado que eran Hikaru porque, simplemente, no eran él. Hikaru podría haber dicho lo mismo pero al revés. Siempre habían hecho eso inconscientemente y ahora no les funcionaba.

Y sus padres también estaban duplicados, ¿qué rayos sucedía ahí?

—¿Mamá papá _gemedos_? —preguntaba Kaoru esta vez, cada vez más confundido. Su hermano parecía ensimismado mirando los reflejos. Mamá y papá volvían a sonreír y a negar.

Su madre, que sostenía a Hikaru por debajo de los hombros, lo dejó un segundo para mostrarles como funcionaba ese extraño artefacto.

Señaló a Kaoru y luego a su reflejo, para después pronunciar su nombre. Lo mismo hizo con Hikaru, con papá y con ella misma. Reflejo, repetía. Tú, decía. Hikaru todavía miraba el cristal, completamente abstraído. Parecía convencido de que ese era su gemelo y no iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

El menor —por minutos, pero era el menor— frunció un momento el ceño. Había entendido a la perfección, pero, si ese de enfrente también era él, no le quedaba claro por qué estaba ahí mirándolo. Es decir, estaba seguro de que no podía estar en dos lugares a la vez, ¿o no?

Era de noche y tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Anhelaba su cuna en ese momento. Poder extenderse y saborear la dulzura de los sueños. Pero, aún así, su curiosidad no estaba satisfecha y si no se enteraba de qué era esa cosa, no le interesaba dormir. ¡Quería saberlo!

Mamá había prometido explicarles bien otro día, con más tiempo. A la mañana siguiente ambos progenitores tendrían que viajar y no volverían hasta dentro de un par de días. Ellos se quedarían con alguna de esas niñeras tontas, que nunca les explicaban bien las cosas.

Kaoru protestó: no quería esperar tanto para saber que era. Hikaru, en cambio, ya dormía en brazos de su madre mientras su hermano tironeaba de los pantalones de esta.

—¡_Quiedo dabed_! —exclamaba el menor, desesperado. Tenía que saber, necesitaba saber. Si no, luego se olvidaría de preguntar y nunca jamás se enteraría que era ese extraño objeto.

—Otro día. —volvió a repetir ella, mientras lo alzaba también a él. Kaoru, enfurruñado, se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Mamá sólo reía y los veía, enternecida y emocionada. No parecía entender la importancia que tenía que él supiera de que se trataba. Llegaron finalmente al cuarto y ella los depositó a ambos en la cuna. Hikaru ya dormía, con el dedo en la boca.

—¿Cómo _te_ _tama_? —preguntó, en parte resignándose, en parte queriendo saberlo, sentado en la cuna. Al menos el nombre, no era mucho pedir. Y mamá lo sabía todo, de seguro se lo iba a poder explicar. Tenía que aprovechar, esa era una oportunidad única. Mamá nunca los dejaba en la cama, siempre eran las niñeras. A sus padres les costaba mucho hacerse un tiempo para pasarlo con ellos.

—Espejo. —respondió ella, dándole un beso a cada uno, mientras esa sonrisa bailaba todavía en su rostro. Se alejó, para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación. Kaoru no se quedó pensando, en cambio se dedicó a ver como su gemelo dormía.

Que raro, ¿por qué a él no le importaba que esa cosa se llamara espejo? lo sacudió, despertándolo de su sueño. Hikaru abrió los ojos despacio, bostezó y se sacó el dedo de la boca, preguntándole qué quería con la mirada.

—Espejo —pronunció, con algo de dificultad. Su hermano volvía a cerrar los ojos. A esa hora nada le importaba lo más mínimo. Ya se daría cuenta de lo esencial que era tener ese conocimiento. Kaoru suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer en la cuna. Se subió las sábanas hasta la cabeza y se abrazó a su gemelo. Le gustaba el calor que desprendía.

El Kaoru de dieciséis años, que recuerda ese momento, también suspira para luego dejarse caer en su, esta vez, cama. Hay varias diferencias bastante importantes, pero la más notoria —al menos para Kaoru. Se ríe al notar que para él es lo único que importa— es la ausencia de Hikaru en dicha cama. Él tiene la suya propia, claro.

El joven se consuela pensando que, después de todo, su hermano está ahí, tirado en la cama de al lado. Que el calor de su cuerpo aún está disponible si lo necesita. Que siguen siendo hermanos, siguen siendo gemelos a pesar de todo lo que hubiera podido cambiar en sus vidas. Que eso, de entre todas las cosas, no cambiaría.

Y, luego de consolarse con eso, se reprende por sentirse mal. Es estúpido preocuparse y lo sabe, pero... no quiere alejarse de su hermano, ¡no quiere!

Aún así va a tener que hacerlo, se dice. Va a tener que darle su espacio, va a tener que separarse un poco de él. Tal vez puede unirse a algún otro club para que él se acostumbre a no estar juntos todo el tiempo. Es por su bien, para que no le cueste tanto afrontarlo. Tanto como le cuesta a Kaoru ahora.

Mañana mismo se cambiará de habitación. Una buena excusa y ya. Sí, tal vez Hikaru protestara —y, aunque quiere sofocar ese pensamiento, se dice que no hay otra cosa que desee más que algún tipo de oposición a separarse por parte de él— pero algún día tenía que suceder. Si no, ¿qué va a pasar cuando tengan esposas, hijos? ¿cómo vivir en casas separadas? ¿cómo aprender a no verlo por días si ni siquiera es capaz de dormir en otra parte que no sea a su lado?

Cierra los ojos, hasta el momento fijos en el techo, para intentar una especie de "paz interna" que sabe que no está a su alcance. Está decidido, sí. Mañana se cambiará de habitación. Y también buscará algún club al que unirse.

Est**aba** decidido, al menos. Porque cuando su hermano se arrastra (más dormido que despierto) hasta su cama, empieza a dudar. Cuando se recuesta a su lado y suspira, Kaoru nota como la decisión tiembla, a punto de derrumbarse. Porque, en el momento en que Hikaru lo rodea con sus brazos y entierra la cabeza en su pecho, toda su resolución se va al carajo.

Y se dice, mientras tiembla y corresponde el abrazo, que tal vez puede pedir un cambio de habitación otro día. Que no tiene nada de malo quererlo tanto y que, después de todo, tal vez hasta podrían vivir en una misma casa de mayores.

—Y que ellas duerman juntas en alguna otra habitación —se dice con una inocencia para nada propia de él, segundos antes de caer en el hechizo del sueño. Y en el sueño hay espejos y hace frío. En el sueño su hermano lo abraza y él le confiesa todo eso que le carcome el alma desde hace ya un par de meses. Allí no existen el pasado ni el futuro, sólo el presente y hay que vivirlo. En el sueño, todos sus pensamientos anteriores son incoherentes porque, ¿con qué objetivo se separaría de quién ama sabiendo que es correspondido? En el sueño su hermano siente lo mismo que él.

Kaoru, medio dormido, medio despierto, se pregunta por qué la vida no puede ser como ese sueño. Y entonces recuerda que, aunque la realidad no sea así, su hermano lo estrecha entre sus brazos.

Y para él, no hace falta nada más.


End file.
